War of the Universe
by Yuuki Kuran Kiryuu
Summary: After a tragic event, Takuya meets his cousin Jaden Yuki. With the DigiDestined, Jaden returns to Duel Academy for his 2nd year. Unbeknownst to Jaden, he has to defeat Satorius and his ally. A vengeful ally Takuya and co. are very familiar with. AU, Yu-gi-oh! GX and Digimon Frontier crossover.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor Digimon. That right belongs to Hatsuki Tsuji, the director of the spin-off and Toei and Bandai.  
**

**A/N: This is the first Digimon Frontier/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover I've ever done so I'll need some constructive criticism if necessary No flaming, okay?  
**

**A/N: This takes place during the Society of Light Arc albeit with several changes to add in the Frontier gang. Also, I heard that females are placed in Obelisk Blue. But this is one of the changes I made, so you bet I'll throw in some OCs.  
**

**A/N: Now on with the story!  
**

_Chapt_er _1: Prologue_

Fifteen-year-old Takuya Kanbara crossed his arms atop the steel railing, bored and sick of the scenery unfolding before him: A tranquil, sparkling blanket of aquamarine stretching out as far as the eye could see. Normally, he would've loved viewing the ocean, save nothing seemed beautiful anymore. Not since his parents were killed in a car crash while he was taking the entrance exams to Duel Academy with his friends Zoe Orimoto, Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura.

_Their deaths . . . all my fault. _A sole tear escaped from his chocolaty eye, cascading down his cheek. Takuya made to wipe it away, even though he was alone at the keel. It was his fault for sleeping in so late, and if his mother hadn't shaken him wide awake, he would've missed the written exams.

Suddenly, a hand gripped his shoulder, startling the brunette. Takuya swerved around, staring deep into eyes similar to his in shape and color, the owner having choppy, layered copper-and-coffee-brown hair grazing his shoulder blades. He was hunched over, panting. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed. "I mean, we all have, c-Takuya." Though he was smiling, his eyes shone with concern.

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "You have, Jaden?" he said indifferently to his cousin, whom he barely knew. Shortly after the car accident, Shinya and Takuya were adopted by their only living relatives, their mom's estranged younger sister and her husband. Apparently, their son was a student at the Academy also. He'd come home for the summer break because his mom wanted him to attend his aunt's funeral along with getting to know Takuya and Shinya before the former went back with Jaden to the Academy.

Jaden nodded vigorously. "Look, I didn't know my Aunt Yuriko," he began tentatively, "but I'm sure she and your dad wouldn't want you to act this way, you know what I mean?" He drew his hand from Takuya's shoulder, smiling sympathetically.

Takuya nodded mechanically. When others heard of his loss, they offered their condolences to him, as if to comfort him. But that did nothing to ease his endless pain, the constant lump in his throat, his heavy heart. When Koichi had apologized to him, Takuya snapped, earning the wrath of Koji. He retreated into his room, trying his utmost to keep himself together by thinking about the days when he was in the Digital World. Three years had passed since Tommy, Koichi, J.P., Zoe, Koji and Takuya had saved their second home. Usually, he would've played Duel Monsters with his friends, albeit Takuya blamed Duel Monsters for killing his parents.

Then his cousin Jaden Yuki had come to Shinguku from Duel Academy. Immediately, he had taken a liking to Takuya and his friends simply because they were duelists, although Jaden had protested he would have tried to know Takuya and Shinya anyway. Unlike the others, Jaden did not apologize for Takuya's loss. In fact, he had seemed sympathetic to Takuya's plight, which was apparent in their first meeting.

* * *

_There was a rapport at Takuya's door. Takuya whipped his head up, his hands shaking. "Come in," he said as amiably as he could._

_The door flung wide open, revealing a brunette, about sixteen, clad in a unbuttoned waist-length fire-engine-red-and-snowy-white blazer over his tenebrous shirt and pebble gray pants. "You must be Takuya," he surmised, glancing at the gogglehead with an intriguing look in his eyes._

_Takuya nodded, forcing a smile. "You look pretty young to be saying your apologies," he said forcefully._

_The brunette shrugged, looking sheepish. "I don't know what to say," he admitted. "Trust me, if I were in your spot, I wouldn't like it at all if all people said to me was sorry and not mean it." He sounded sincere._

_Takuya was thunderstruck. "So you know how I feel?"_

_"Yeah," he said seriously. "I tried telling that to Shinya too, but all he did was tell me to get out of his room and slammed the door in front of my face." __Takuya dimly took note of the boy's assuring tone, which had a faint trace of annoyance. __  
_

_"You know my brother?" Takuya asked the stranger._

_The teen appeared awkward at his question. "This is the first time I ever met him," he told Takuya, "just like it's my first time visiting Shinguku." He eyed something behind Takuya, causing the latter to turn about. The only thing of interest was his deck of Duel Monsters cards atop his mahogany dresser. With one sweep, Takuya placed them in his hand, clenching it tightly  
_

_"Sweet! You pl -" the teen stopped mid-sentence. "Umm . . . never mind, Takuya!"_

_Takuya rounded on the kid, realizing he had never gotten his name. "You know my name! But I don't know yours," he pointed out._

_The adolescent collapsed before getting back up, laughing nervously. "Yeah! You're right!" he exclaimed. "My name's Jaden."_

_"You mean, as in Jaden Yuki? The son who went to Duel Academy?"_

_Jaden glanced at him, his countenance unfathomable. "Okay, I guess you mean I'm your cousin. And yeah, I go there! I would tell you about it_ _but__ since you're going there after you take your dueling exam, you can -"_

_Takuya's eyes snapped to the ground. "I can't go." His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably._

_"Why not?" Jaden sounded flabbergasted, matching his expression, twisted with confusion._

_"Duel Monsters . . . They killed my family," Takuya muttered._

_In one fluid motion, Jaden strutted over to the bed Takuya was sitting upon, dropped his bag onto the pale green carpet and plopped down next to him, frowning. "Why do you say that for? They don't exist in real life so how are they responsible for your parents' deaths?" _

_"You wouldn't understand," Takuya said weakly. "My friends don't."_

_"Takuya," said Jaden in a strained voice, "I'm not them! I know how it's like losing someone you care about." His face darkened. "It still hurts losing him. But you're not me, so I can't tell you how to handle your grief! But I can help. If that's what you want."_

_Takuya was wondering how Jaden could be so calm about this whilst sounding confident, assuring. However, when he looked up, Takuya saw his mask of sheer calmness didn't extend to his eyes, which were filled with pain and sorrow._

_Half of him shouted no whereas the other half screamed yes. "Give me some time to think," he decided._

_Jaden stood up, grabbing the bag stationed next to his feet. Slinging it over his shoulder, Jaden nodded. He wheeled around and walked out of the room, but not before glancing at Takuya._

* * *

"Takuya!" drifted a light voice from above Jaden and Takuya.

Both boys turned around, Jaden eyeing a porcelain-skinned girl with straight flaxen hair and eyes as green as oak leaves positioned on the topmost stair of the flight of stairs. Unlike Takuya and Jaden, who donned the hues of Slifer Red, the blonde wore a high-collared sunglow-yellow-and-snowy-white sleeveless top, her hands gloved. Since Zoe was female, she wore a skirt instead of pants.

"Zoe," Takuya greeted.

Jaden saw the girl traipse down the stairs, ecstatic to see his cousin. "Oh, we were looking _everywhere_," Zoe told Takuya. "I'll tell Koji and Koichi that I found you." She extracted the palm top reserved for students at the Academy.

"_I_ found him," Jaden corrected her. "So can you tell your friends that? I need to talk to Takuya alone for a while."

Zoe stomped her foot, crossing her arms. "You're _always_ with him," she huffed.

"Zoe," Takuya said, "he's trying to help me, okay? I promise I'll come with you after we're done talking, all right?"

Zoe threw daggers at Jaden. "But _you_ always bring him with you," she pointed out.

"He wants to get to know all of you," Takuya insisted.

"Zoe, you needa chill," Jaden put in. "I don't know why you're so angry about Takuya hanging out with me. But trust me, he isn't the type to trade in his friends for anything! Without your help, I don't think he'd gain back his love for Duel Monsters just by me helping him." Jaden flinched at the glare Zoe was throwing him. Turning to Takuya, he said nervously, "You know her, so help me calm her down, all right?" Jaden wasn't an expert at calming down women.

Takuya took his arms off the railing, befuddled. Jaden knitted his brows into one, trying to rack his brain for what might've caused the sudden trigger in Zoe's attitude. _Ever since he snapped out of his sadness, Zoe and Koji were kinda happy about it. But when Takuya and I became closer, they acted kinda rude. _

"There he is!" shouted a new voice, and Jaden saw Koichi and Koji appearing into the midst, Koji scowling. Both twins were sporting long-tailed midnight blue cloaks. Jaden would bet on Chazz's money that it was Koichi who spoke. "You're one hard guy to find." Koichi smiled.

Takuya beamed. "I'm glad you were looking for me," he confessed. "I mean, after a month, it's hard to believe we're all going to Duel Academy."

"With Jaden, you mean?" Koji said frostily. "I thought for sure you and I would be in the same dorm. But no, you _had_ to be roommates with _Jaden _of all people!"

Takuya hoisted a hand upward. "What's wrong with that?" he wondered. "And Koji, there will be other Slifers sharing the same room with Jaden."

"And you went to a prep school with your brother, plus earning a diploma," Jaden said to Koji. "There's no way -"

"So that's why I didn't get into Obelisk Blue!" Zoe said shrilly.

Jaden laughed lightheartedly, causing Zoe and Koji to give him the evil eye. He sweatdropped, momentarily dropping his head down before returning it to his original position.

"J.P. will be in Ra Yellow," Koichi assured Zoe, "so you won't be alone, Zoe."

"Yeah, Z," Takuya said unthinkingly, "why are you making such a big deal about this? You and Koji!"

Koichi's eyes widened with realization. "They're jealous." Realizing what he'd said, Koichi blushed madly.

Koji said heatedly, "Who would be jealous of _him_?"

"I'm not jealous," Zoe denied.

Koichi rolled his eyes. "Then stop acting like this!" he said to them firmly. "Takuya made a new friend that's family."

"So chill, Koji," Takuya said softly.

Koji rounded on Jaden. "Chill?" he said dangerously. "_Ch_i_ll?"_

Jaden stared down Koji, doing his utmost to appear aloof. "Koichi and I get along. Why can't we?" he returned calmly. "So if your brother's lying, then prove it."

"How can he, Jaden?" Takuya asked him.

Jaden jabbed his thumb at his Duel Disk, attached to his arm. He reached inside his deck box for his deck.

"Dueling's not the answer!" said Koichi. "There has to be another way. And Zoe, please be rational about this and tell me the truth. Are you jealous?" His voice was compelling.

Zoe sighed. "Okay, maybe I am," she conceded. "You're right, Koichi."

"Well, he's wrong," Koji spat.

Zoe frowned. "Don't be stubborn," she moaned.

Jaden stepped forward on the deck, gliding toward Koji. Koji gazed at Zoe, his face obstinate. In the cool midsummer breeze, Koji's midnight black ponytail bobbed against his back. There was a pregnant pause, with a hint of tension. Zoe's eyes were pleading while Takuya looked at both Zoe and Koji, studying them carefully. Jaden stopped mid-stride, clapping hand against forehead. _  
_

Koji raised his arm up, shaking his head. Resting on his arm was his Duel Disk, glinting in the rays of the sun. Jaden eyed his deck already nestled inside the slot. "Sorry, Zoe," Koji said apologetically.

"Koji, don't tell me you were planning to duel him," said an exasperated Takuya.

"I'd rather admit I'm wrong than duel Jaden," Zoe murmured.

Koichi inserted his hands into his pockets, developing a sudden interest with his boots. He looked defeated. The breeze blew his jacket skyward, the jacket floating up a couple of feet, swaying gently to and fro.

"No kidding," Takuya agreed.

Koji marched forward, bringing his Duel Disk in front of him before swinging it through the air. Jaden performed the same stunt adroitly. "I'll prove I'm not jealous," he said, "with a duel, Jaden."

Jaden laughed. "No matter the reason, I'm always up for a duel," Jaden said happily, settling hand against the side of his body.

"He's good, Jaden," Takuya warned.

"And undefeated," Koichi chimed in.

"Well it's a good thing I'll bring that streak of his to an end," said Jaden confidently.

Koji said nothing while drawing his cards, making a fan-like shape with them. Jaden smirked, drawing his cards as well.

Both of them craned their necks forward while retreating several steps back to allow some space for the duel.

"I hope you're ready . . . to get your game on!" Jaden said to Koji.

"Then let's do it," agreed Koji.

"LET'S DUEL!" both of them shouted into the afternoon sky.

**A/N: "Prologue" is finished. I hoped you enjoyed reading this. Hopefully, a review is not too much to ask. There are probably some unanswered questions, but I promise to answer all of them as the story goes on.**


	2. It's How You Play the Game Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Yu-gi-oh GX!  
**

**A/N: Okay, remember to review. Also, constructive criticism is more than welcome. But I won't tolerate flaming.**

**A/N: I assumed all girls were put in Obelisk Blue because of the request Blair asked of Chancellor Sheppard back when she dueled Chazz. Blair wanted to be put in Slifer Red, and Chancellor Sheppard asked her why not Obelisk Blue?**

_Chapter 2: It's How You Play the Game Part I  
_

"We can defeat this threat by ourselves," Patamon insisted.

Salamon, Lopmon and Patamon were all stationed in a circle, encircling a crystal orb, wrought in iron. Salamon peered inside its depths, seeing the impending danger. "This threat can't be beaten by us Sovereigns alone," Salamon reminded Patamon. "Not only is our world in danger but that of the children' as well." She glanced worriedly at the original six Legendary Warriors, four of them aboard a ship travelling swiftly toward the silhouette of an island. Koji was facing another human in some sort of battle, holding what appeared to be cards. His face was solemn, although creased with his usual frown. Off to the side were Zoe, Takuya and Koichi. _Where are the other two children? _she wondered.

"I'm glad they saved our world," said Lopmon, "but we were born again to protect the Digital World, Salamon! Besides, they look like they're having fun."

Salamon turned toward a boy who looked as if he were related to Takuya, however slight the resemblance was. "But all good times must come to an end," she said grimly. "The Legendary Warriors are needed once more!"

"I'm with Lopmon. They've been happy for the past three years! We can remove the Society of Light's influence without the Legendary Warriors!" Patamon squeaked.

"Takuya doesn't appear to be happy," Salamon noticed. "I wonder what could be wrong." She couldn't help but feel a strange power radiating from the boy. A power she was positive that could save both worlds. _We've been at war with the human Sartorius and his allies for far too long! Already, half of the Digimon have fallen under his spell and joined the Society of Light. _"I've seen too much despair here. If you two insist on taking down the enemy without the children, then you'd fall under the human's spell, too!"

"Papamom won't let me go," said Patamon sadly. "He's afraid of me fighting!"

"You are a Sovereign," Lopmon reminded Patamon bossily. "You're the boss of him!"

"I absolutely forbid you to go without help, Patamon and Lopmon," said Salamon angrily. "We can only Digivolve into our Champion forms, and that's not enough power!"

"I don't boss him around." Patamon narrowed his deep sky blue eyes into slits. "Salamon, there's another way to save our world and stop Sartorius from ruining the children' world. If your way is better, convince me."

Salamon said nothing.

"Well then, I'll go to Papamom." Patamon pirouetted about, zooming through the air and zipping out of the giant chamber.

"Patamon, wait!" Lopmon cried.

Salamon said nothing in response. Trying not to think about the small row, she focused on the sphere of glass. "Children," she whispered.

* * *

Koji drew five cards from his deck, eyeing them. He had gotten a very good hand, although it could've been much better. From left to right were Silver Fang, Call of the Haunted, Jinzo, Negate, Alligator's Sword and Forest. Judging from the smirk on Jaden's face, he had drawn a great hand.

"I go first. I summon Silver Fang in Attack Mode!" Koji slapped his card down on the Duel Disk, seeing the brilliant light glow underneath it. Looking up, he saw a hologram emerge from nothingness in the form of a lanky silvery-hued wolf baring his fangs before letting out a howl. "Oh and I place one card face down!" Koji slid his Negate Trap Card into the slot under Silver Fang, witnessing a large card materializing on the field, hovering a couple of inches above the ship deck. "Your move, Jaden." _I'm saving the best for last._

Jaden drew a card from his deck. "Sweet!" He flung the card he drew atop the Duel Disk. "First, I'll kick things off by playing Elemental HERO Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" Jaden's monster appeared into the midst, spinning around in the air before thrusting his fist toward Koji. Bubbleman landed on the ship deck.

"Your Elemental HERO Bubbleman has three hundred -"

Jaden chuckled. "I'm not finished yet! See, if my Bubbleman's the only one on the field when I summon him, his Special Effect activates! Now I get to draw two new cards." Takuya's cousin fished out two cards from his deck, placing them into his hand.

Koji frowned. "He still has less Attack Points than my Silver Fang."

"Not when I activate this!" Jaden grasped one of the cards from his hand, briefly allowing Koji to glimpse it. While sliding it into the card slot, Jaden announced, "I use the Spell Card Bubble Blaster!" Shortly afterward, his Spell Card sprung up, revealing Bubble Blaster.

A royal blue gun, topped with a container full of restless water, materialized into Bubbleman's hand. Apparently, the gun was too heavy for Bubbleman, for he knelt down, positioning it close to his shoulder. "Whenever I equip Bubble Blaster to my Bubbleman, his Attack Points increase by eight hundred!"

"Sixteen hundred Attack Points," Koji counted.

"Don't give up!" Koichi encouraged him.

"I won't." Koji's face hardened.

Jaden flung his hand toward Silver Fang. "Now, Bubbleman, attack Silver Fang!" Bubbleman charged toward Koji's wolf, aiming his Bubble Blaster at him.

Koji smirked. "Bad move." With a flourish of his hand, Koji brought his face down card upward. "I activate my Trap Card Negate! Negate does as the name suggests; it negates your Bubbleman's attack!" Instantly, the area about Silver Fang warped. When Bubbleman's attack made impact, Negate absorbed it, therefore protecting Silver Fang from any damage. "That means my Silver Fang is safe from harm."

Jaden grinned widely. "Nice move."

Koji raised an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment?"

"Why would I insult you?" Jaden asked, confused. He turned toward Takuya, as if wanting him to answer the question.

"Koji's pretty competitive," Takuya explained.

Jaden's mouth made a comical O. Turning around, he said to Koji, "Then you'll give me one heck of a duel!" He slid two cards into the slots, both appearing as holograms hovering above the ship deck. "I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

Koji said nothing. Promptly, he brought the next card into his hand, seeing it was none other than Full Moon. _If I use both Forest and Full Moon, that will give Silver Fang enough power to take down Bubbleman. _Koji looked at the face down cards stationed near Jaden. He brought his eyes up to view Jaden, wearing a calm countenance and a big grin. _He's either confident or he's . . . _Koji shook his head, clearing all thoughts from his mind. "I activate the Field Spell Card Forest!" The side of his Duel Disk whirred, a recess large enough for a card protruding out. Koji threw Forest inside, and eyed the ship deck, which was sprouting trees rapidly. Eventually, the trees grew larger. Large enough to create a canopy of leaves. When Koji glanced down at his Duel Disk, he saw that the recess had gone inside the Duel Disk again.

"Forest is a Field Spell Card that will power up my Silver Fang, as he's a Beast Type monster!" Koji remained pokerfaced whilst his Silver Fang's Attack Points went up by two hundred.

"Koji," Zoe said shrilly, "Silver Fang has fourteen hundred Attack Points. He's still not strong enough to take down Bubbleman!"

Koji stared at her. "I'm not done yet." Turning toward Jaden, Koji extracted Full Moon from his hand. "Next, I activate Full Moon!" A silvery sphere burst into being, dangling above the forest. "Silver Fang's Attack Points increase by three hundred!"

"Bubbleman's finished," Koichi said simply.

"I wouldn't count Jaden out just yet," Takuya said softly.

Koji knew Jaden was probably setting him up, although Koji decided he'd take the risk. Extending his hand outward, Koji cried, "Go, Silver Fang! Attack Bubbleman!" He wore a triumphant smile.

Jaden lowered his head down as Silver Fang struck Bubbleman with his vicious claws. Instead of tearing Jaden's monster into shreds, Silver Fang destroyed Bubbleman's Bubble Blaster. Jaden snapped his head upward, guffawing.

Koji's smile melted from his face. "Silver Fang should've destroyed your monster!"

Jaden grinned. "Whenever my Bubbleman is attacked while holding Bubble Blaster, Bubble Blaster takes the hit for him, meaning he's safe!"

Koji was impressed against his will. "You tricked me," he admitted. "But the bad news is that your Bubbleman's Attack Points are now back to eight hundred. And now I end my turn."

Jaden drew a card from his deck, making a face.

Koji wondered if he had drawn a bad card, but to his disappointment, Jaden smiled. He flashed Pot of Greed at Koji. "I activate Pot of Greed!" While throwing it down on the Duel Disk, Jaden continued, "Now I can draw two new cards and add them to my hand! And I have a feeling they'll be sweet ones!" The life-size version of the Pot of Greed card became evanescent whilst Jaden grasped two cards from his deck. "I love it when I'm right!" Jaden flashed the freshly drawn cards at Koji.

"I activate Polymerization and fuse my Elemental HERO Bubbleman with my Elemental HERO Clayman to form . . . Elemental HERO Mudballman!" Bubbleman was replaced by a bulky muddy brown figure with circular aqua borders on its body.

Koji's eyes widened with shock. _I used up my Negate so that means . . . _Helplessly, he glanced at Jaden, who raised his hand heavenward. "Mudballman, attack Silver Fang!"

Mudballman pummeled Silver Fang, the wolf collapsing onto the ship deck. His body was shrouded in light before it shattered into several pieces, disappearing instantly. Koji sent Full Moon and Silver Fang to the Graveyard while his Life Points dropped down to thirty eight hundred.

"Talk about a good move," Takuya approved.

Koji threw a pointed look at Takuya. "Are you rooting for Jaden?" he demanded.

Takuya shook his head, looking sheepish. "I'm hoping one of you two will win."

Koji sighed. He grabbed a card from the top of his deck, seeing it was Pot of Greed. "I got my own Pot of Greed!" He showed it to Jaden before activating it. Koji drew two new cards from his deck and placed them into his hand: Living Arrow and Scapegoat. "Now I place three cards face down and activate Monster Reincarnation!" Koji revealed his card to Jaden via hologram before saying, "Now I can summon back a monster from the Graveyard! But only if I discard a card from my hand." Koji threw Jinzo into the Graveyard. A moment later, Silver Fang was ejected out of the Graveyard. Koji placed it back into his hand and said, "I summon Silver Fang to the field!" Silver Fang appeared, throwing his head up high, howling.

"Why him?" Zoe wondered. "Silver Fang would be destroyed by Jaden's monster!"

Koji brought his hand up and plowed on, "I reveal one of my face downs! Call of the Haunted!" The hologram shot up whilst Koji smirked. "Now I can call back one of my monsters from the Graveyard!"

Jaden frowned. "Silver Fang was the only monster _in _your Graveyard."

"Remember when I discarded a card to use Monster Reincarnation?" questioned Koji.

"Yeah," Jaden said slowly.

"Well, that was a Monster Card I threw away. I summon Jinzo back from the Graveyard!" Jinzo came into existence, the cap on his head crackling with electricity. "Oh and did I mention his Special Effect?"

Koji examined Jaden, seeing the brunette was expressionless.

"Which is?" Takuya wondered.

"As long as Jinzo is on the field, Jaden can't use any more Trap Cards," Koichi answered.

"That's bad," Zoe added.

"But Jaden's still confident," Takuya noticed.

Koji eyed one of the cards on Jaden's field shatter into clear shards before vanishing. Scowling, Jaden placed it in his Graveyard.

"Jinzo," Koji commanded, flinging his hand up into the sky before pointing one finger at Jaden, "Destroy Jaden's Mudballman!"

Jaden smiled. "I don't need Trap Cards to win," he assured Koji, "and Mudballman's not going anywhere!" Jaden brought his hand upward, revealing his remaining face down card. "I activate Defusion!"

Koji smirked. "Time to show you my last face down card! Living Arrow!" A thin golden arrow became visible, sparkling. "With Living Arrow, I can destroy all Spell Cards on my opponent's side of the field. So say goodbye to Defusion!" Before Koji's eyes, his Spell Card aimed straight at Defusion, piercing through it. The arrow bent a little while Defusion glowed brightly, quickly shattering into tiny pieces. Jaden bared his teeth, his face twisted with frustration.

"Jinzo, finish Mudballman off," Koji said, thrusting his used up cards into the Graveyard.

Jinzo's cap glowed light blue before several arcs of electricity shot out, merging into one beam. It struck Mudballman, who blew up into smithereens.

In his head, Koji subtracted five hundred from four thousand. "Silver Fang, attack Jaden's Life Points directly!" he bellowed.

Silver Fang scratched Jaden across the face, causing the brunette to cringe whilst his Life Points dwindled down to twenty one hundred. Koji examined Jaden bowing his head down, his back arched. He was shaking madly, uncontrollably. "Are you crying?" Koji asked Jaden.

Jaden snapped back to his original stance, and Koji saw Jaden wasn't crying, but laughing heartily. "Why are you laughing when you're losing?" Koji said, bemused.

The brunette beamed. "Because I haven't had this much fun ever since I faced my friend Zane in a duel!" In his overexcitement, Jaden relaxed his fists.

Koji was dumbstruck for a moment. "Dueling's about winning," Koji said finally. "It's anything but a game."

Jaden shrugged his shoulders. "Well, whoever told you that doesn't know the true meaning of dueling! It's my turn!" Jaden drew another card.

"True meaning of dueling?" Koji repeated.

As Jaden slid the newly drawn card into his hand, his chocolate brown eyes scrutinized Koji. "What do you duel for?"

Koji opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. He took dueling very seriously, even though he knew perfectly well it was but a game. However, Koji didn't like to view anything like a game, especially when he had saved the Digital World from Lucemon. _But maybe that's my problem, _Koji couldn't help thinking. _I act as if - as if - nothing's a game anymore. _Koji stared at Takuya, seeing an all-too familiar countenance upon his face. One that was gone for several months. For the first time in a long time, Takuya smiled broadly.

The boy tore his eyes off his best friend to glance at Jaden, feeling nothing but anger welling up inside him. "I want to be the best," he said untruthfully.

Jaden seemed befuddled at that. "I think we should make this duel fun!" He gripped four of the cards in his hand. Prying one of them loose, he showed it to Koji. "I use my Polymerization -"

_How many Polymerization cards does he have? _Koji wondered.

"- and fuse my Elemental HERO Burstinatrix with my Elemental HERO Avion to form . . . my Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" With a flourish of Koji's opponent's hand, Jaden showed off his newest Fusion Monster. Flame Wingman flexed his muscles before darting toward the ship deck, hovering a few inches above the deck.

_Unless Jaden's planning to destroy his monster, _Koji thought, scrutinizing Flame Wingman, _then he definitely has a strategy. _Koji hated to admit it, but Jaden was pretty good. Of course, Koji wasn't arrogant enough to assume he was the best. _There's always someone out there better than me_, he reminded himself.

Jaden flashed another of his cards at Koji. Koji's eyes widened, realizing Jaden's intentions. "Anything but changing the scenery!" Koji yelped. _Forest__ reminds me of the Digital World!_

"Koji," Koichi whispered, reaching out a hand toward Koji. "It'll be all right."

Koji nodded mechanically. Worriedly, he glanced at Silver Fang, beads of sweat developing on his forehead. _I can't show fear!_

"Koichi's right," said Takuya soothingly. "Just stay calm, Koji!"

Jaden flipped open the compartment wired into the Duel Disk and inserted his Field Spell Card. "It feels great to be back in a city!" There was a loud ripple coming from the forest. Moments later, all of the tree trunks were cleaved. An earsplitting crunch pierced the air whilst several towers protruded out of the ruined forest.

There was a bang. Koji felt upset when he glimpsed his Duel Disk ejecting Forest out of the side. He plucked the card from its resting place and tossed it into the yawning hole that was the Graveyard. He didn't need a calculator to determine Silver Fang's current Attack Points. On the other hand, Jinzo stood tall and proud. _I hate Skyscraper, _he thought.

"Koji!" Jaden called.

Koji flinched. "What?"

"Did you hear me?"

Koji shook his head.

Jaden slapped hand against forehead, sighing heavily. "Then lemme explain again!" His eyes were sparkling with absolute delight. "If there's an Elemental HER0 on my field, and its Attack Points are lower than the monster I choose to attack, then its Attack boosts by one thousand points!"

Koji was determined to stop Jaden dead in his tracks with a Trap Card, albeit he had totally forgotten his Trap/Magic Zone was vacant, free of cards. Koji cursed in his head. _I can't help Jinzo. Not with Jaden's Flame Wingman having thirty one hundred Attack Points!_

Jaden thrust out one hand, gesturing toward Koji. "Now, Flame Wingman," he said, "attack Jinzo!"

Flame Wingman glided toward Jinzo, sending an attack with deadly accuracy toward Jinzo's torso, where it hit it straight and true. Jinzo's body glowed brilliantly before it exploded, issuing a gust of wind toward Koji, his hair flying about. When the hair settled back down, Koji eyed his Life Points dropping down to thirty one hundred.

"Now I'm - wait a second," Jaden paused for dramatic effect, "since my Flame Wingman destroyed your Jinzo in battle, Jinzo's Attack Points are taken straight out of your Life Points!"

Koji stepped backward, almost stumbling on his Obelisk Blue cloak. "I have seven hundred Life Points left," he moaned.

"You can still turn this around!" Zoe yelled from the sidelines. "I don't care how good he is, Koji! You've beaten tougher opponents than him!"

_But Jaden's unpredictable, _Koji thought miserably. _I need to come up with a strategy soon or else._

**A/N: The first part of the duel has ended. Oh, and so has Chapter 2. So remember to review!**


End file.
